


Havin' a Good Time

by Froyduhr



Series: The story of Ares and Jamie [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 70's, Gallifreyan traditions, Jamie in tight lether pants, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who loves Queen...spoilers, I do. X3</p>
<p>Anyway, The Doctor takes Zoe and a very sexually repressed Jamie to a 70's disco with tight pants and sexy moves...what can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havin' a Good Time

TITLE: Havin’ a Good Time  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
SEASON: 6-ish /old series/  
DOCTOR(S): Patrick Troughton (2)  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: Swearing, bangin’, bad writing :P  
RATED: There shall be bangin’  
\---

“There we are!” The Doctor announced and clapped his hands together. “Now, are you ready to go moovin’ it and groovin’ it?” He laughed. His two companions looked at him with confusion. “Moving what?” the male human asked. “And what does grooving mean?” the female finished.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly. “It is an expression used in this time-period. Moovin’ and groovin’ means to dance. We are in the beginning of the year 1979.”  
“But, Doc’tahr, I cannae dance.” The man said. “Oh, Jamie. I will help you.” The Doctor grinned. “You too, Zoe.” He said to the girl. “Now, time for the party clothes.” The Doctor smiled as he pushed his two companions towards the huge clothing area.  
“But Doooooc’tahhr!!” Jamie whined as he tried to persuade the Doctor to let him wear the kilt.  
The Doctor sighed and pinched his nose-root. “Jamie. You must wear this, the kilt sticks out like a sore thumb.” Jamie pouted at the Doctor, but to no use. With a sigh of defeat, Jamie took the clothes that the Timelord had put out for him, and he went to change his clothes.  
Just after the black-haired alien had finished the last button on his form-fitting, vanilla-coloured 70’s shirt: Zoe walked out of her wardrobe. She was wearing a glimmering, golden body-suit with wide legs and no arms. Over it, she was wearing a black and silver fur-jacket that reached her waist. And she was wearing a pair of golden high heels.  
“You look wonderful, Zoe.” The Doctor smiled at her. “Thank you, your outfit looks quite nice too.” She replied.  
The Doctor was wearing the form-fitting shirt and a pair of waist-high bright-red, tight pants, a thick leather-belt and red plateau-shoes.  
“Jamie, are you finished in there?” The Doctor asked and knocked at the scot’s door. “I ain’t goin’ out, Doc’tahr!” The Scot said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. “Ahw, come on, Jamie. Both I and Zoe have dressed up.” The Doctor heard a click from the door and Jamie stepped out.  
The Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat as he saw the Scot.  
The man was wearing a pair of black, tiiiight pants that hugged his arse nicely, they widened out by the feet, and reached up to his waist, showing off his womanly hips. His red shirt was tugged inside the pants and sat just as tight as the doctors. And his plateau-shoes were glimmering in a silver-like colour. The Doctor walked up to his companion. “There is only one thing missing.” He mumbled and gripped at Jamie’s shirt and began to button it up. Jamie looked at the older and felt a blush creep over his face.  
The Doctor buttoned up all the buttons, until he reached the scot’s navel, where he stopped and folded the sides of the shirt. “There, now we are ready for the disco!” The Doctor cheered. “Aye.” Jamie said with a disappointed undertone and a shy glimpse over at the alien.  
\---  
They stepped out of the TARDIS and into a back-alley behind the disco. The Doctor walked out of the alley and up to the front of the building, Jamie and Zoe followed him. Jamie looked at the long row of people who waited in line to get inside of the Disco. “We’re never goin’ to get in, Doc’tahr.” Jamie sighed. The Doctor hummed a small laugh. “Oh, yes we are, Jamie.” He said and walked up to the guard that stood in front of the entrance. “Hello, Toby, seems to be a groovy night, eh?” The Doctor grinned nonchalantly at the guard. The guard looked at the short, black-haired man for a moment before a glimmer of recognition was seen in his eyes and the huge man grinned. “Ah, Doc. Nice to see you again!” He beamed. “Here, you and your friends can go just right in.” He said before letting the alien and his companions through. “Thanks man.” The Doctor said and fist-bumped the other.  
“What was that all about, Doctor?” Zoe asked. “Oh, Toby, you mean? I helped that young man a while ago, he was being attacked by a few minor aliens and I saved him.”  
The three of them walked into a huge room where about fifty people was dancing, eating and having fun. A young man in a classic Elvis-like suit slid up beside Zoe and asked in a very flirtatious manner: “Hi there, sugar, I’m Wallace. Wanna dance?” Zoe looked at him with her analysing gaze. With a smile she nodded. “Alright, Wallace. However I have to inform you that I have never danced before.” She said. Wallace just smiled. “I guess I’ll just have to teach you, then.” The man grinned. “I’m Zoe.” Zoe said and smiled even wider as Wallace took her hand and swung her gracefully out on the dance-floor. The Doctor laughed silently. “Come on, Jamie. Go and dance you too.” Jamie looked at the Doctor, uncertain about leaving his side, but then the human hesitantly decided to go and talk to a group of people of his own age.  
The Doctor smiled as he saw Toby walk towards him. They stood there for a while and talked. Enjoying themselves until Toby had to go back to his post.  
The Doctor looked around after his two companions. He saw Zoe stand and talk to a group of teenagers, she got a glimpse of the alien and waved to him. The Doctor smiled one of his signature smiles and waved back. Then he turned back to look after Jamie.  
He was not at the food-table. Not around the edges of the dance-floor; which meant… “The Doctor hummed to himself as he imagined Jamie trying to dance with the others. The Doctor looked out on the Dance floor and saw Jamie.  
The Doctor nearly had to manually close his mouth with his hands as he saw the younger.  
Jamie was dancing with one of the other young adults. Another man in fact, but that was not what surprised the Doctor, no, what that was shocking was the way the Scot danced.  
One hand at the other’s chest, the other in his own hair. The other guy was holding his hands in Jamie’s back pockets, right on his nice arse. Jamie and the other guy danced like they were taken straight out of “Dirty Dancing”, lower part of their bodies pressed together, basically grinding at each other. The Doctor felt a pinch of jealousy; He wanted to dance with Jamie.  
The Doctor shook his head: what was he thinking‽ Jamie was a 25 years old human from 1745. He was a 450 years old Gallifreyan Timelord!  
With hesitation, the Doctor looked out at the two on the dance-floor. They had just finished their dance and the guy was walking back to the group. The Doctor saw Jamie walk away from the group and over to him. “Hi, Doc’tahr.” Jamie said with a blush. “Hi there Jamie. Didn’t know you could dance like that.” The Doctor answered. Jamie’s blush deepened. “Y-y saw that?” Jamie whimpered. “It was good dancing; not what I’d expect, but good nonetheless.” The Doctor said. “With you being from the 1740’s I mean.” The Doctor added.  
Jamie looked at the Doctor and partially bit at his lower lip. “Wanna dance?” Jamie said, clearly nervous. The Doctor nearly beamed as he took the scot’s hand and swung him graciously out on the dance-floor. Just as they entered, Queen’s Don’t stop me now began to play.  
Jamie placed one hand over the Doctor’s left heart and the other on the curve between his neck and shoulder. The Doctor smiled as he took the hand in his and began doing a type of dance that Jamie had never seen before. Luckily, the Doctor was leading, so all Jamie had to do was to follow his steps.  
Zoe looked out on the dance-floor and saw the Doctor and Jamie dance together. Her eyes tried to recognise the moves, but she concluded it with being some sort of Gallifreyan samba-walts. She smiled as she saw how perfect the dance fitted the song in tempo and moves, it fascinated her.  
Jamie had never had as much fun as now. Dancing with his Doctor and everyone was looking at them in awe. “I am going to dip you now, Jamie.” The Doctor whispered. And Jamie barely managed to brace himself before the song reached its height with Freddy Mercury singing out ‘’Explode’’. The Doctor dipped Jamie with one arm around his waist and the other traced up his leg, which was kicked high. The Doctor swung Jamie back up and they continued the dance.  
As the song slowed down, so did the two dancers and as the song reached its end, the Timelord lifted his human partner up in the air like in the end of “Time of my life”.  
The Doctor let Jamie sink elegantly down onto his feet again and with the Scot’s hand in his own, they walked off the dance-floor.  
“Doc’tar, tha’ was amazing.” Jamie said leaning against the Doctor’s arm. “DOC! Nice show!” Toby called as the bodyguard walked towards them. “Oh, hi Toby. Thank you, it is a traditional dance from where I am from.” The Doctor said with a smile. “But, heh, I didn’t know you were scoring for the other team?” Toby said. The Doctor and Jamie sheared a look. “oh, I don’t really have a team.” The Doctor said, referring to his pansexuality.  
Jamie looked at the big man in front of him who had a glimmer in his eye. Jamie furrowed his eyes.  
-Is this lad tryin’ to flirt with MY Doc’tahr‽- Jamie wasn’t going to have anything of that! So he took a hold of the alien’s face and turned it to his.  
“Jamie, what is it?” He asked. Jamie just smiled with half-lidded eyes before pressing a quick kiss to the elder’s lips. “Just wanted to thank y for tha’ dance, Doc’tahr.” Jamie murmured. The Doctor looked at his companion a few moments more and Jamie could feel the thrumping of the Doctor’s hearts.  
-Wait wha’? Wha’s wrong with his heart? It feels like he has multiple?- Jamie decided to ask the Doctor later. He turned to look at Toby and saw that the glimmer in his eyes had gone away and the Scot called out in joy inside of his head.  
\---  
“Bye Wallace.” Zoe said to the teen she had befriended. “Will I ever see you again Zo?” The boy asked. Zoe shook her head before giving him a kiss and walked into the TARDIS.  
The first thing she heard when she entered the spacecraft was: “Wha’ do y mean by two hearts‽”  
Zoe giggled, Jamie off course, he was probably learning about the Timelords.  
Zoe said goodnight to the others as the Doctor parked them in the void of time for the weekend; they deserved a near-death-free weekend, the Doctor meant as he put the controls of auto-pilot.  
As soon as Zoe left them, it didn’t take long for Jamie to press up against the doctor and kiss him again. The Doctor let his hands slide over the Scot’s feminine hips and down to rest on his arse. The Doctor squeezed making Jamie jump and he took the opportunity to switch their position, making Jamie press up against the side of the TARDIS. Jamie moaned and the Doctor slid his tongue inside of the highlander’s mouth. With a lusty groan Jamie wrapped his hands around the Doctor’s neck.  
“Let’s move this to the bedroom, hmm?” the Doctor purred, sending shivers down the Scot’s spine. “Aye. Let’s” Jamie said.  
Somehow they managed to stumble through the corridors and get into the right room.  
Jamie pushed the Doctor onto the bed and sat down, straddling him, ass grinding against the Doctor’s groin. The scot buttoned up the alien’s shirt and pulled it off. He leaned down and dragged his tongue from the side of the other’s mouth and down to the hem of his pants. “ahh, you’re good at this Jamie.” The Doctor moaned as the younger began to lap at his throat.  
Jamie straightened up and dragged off his own shirt, tossing it away. He let his hands wander to the Doctor’s pants to unbuckle them.  
The Doctor felt his lust take control and he gripped at Jamie’s trousers, tearing them off, then, with the help of his superior strength he turned them, so the black-haired alien roamed over the brunette highlander.  
Jamie looked up into the Doctor’s eyes, large, swollen lips parted as he breathed. Gaze dazed by arousal.  
The Doctor bent down and nipped at Jamie’s full lips. Said scot managed to get the Doctor out of his last piece of clothing.  
With an affectionate smile and a small laugh, the Doctor buried his face in the Scot’s neck. “wha’ are y laughing at, Doc’tahr?” Jamie said, not understanding what could be so funny.  
“Oh, Jamie, I am not laughing. I am just so incredibly happy.” The Doctor said while he pressed a kiss to the side of Jamie’s throat and began to nibble at the same spot. He got interrupted as Jamie let out a loud moan. The Doctor let go of his companion’s neck, pleased both by the mark that would probably be visible for quite a few days, and also for finding one of the Scot’s hot-spots.  
Jamie arched up to the Doctor and kissed him hungrily. The Doctor reached to the nightstand he had by his bed and reached in, still kissing Jamie. He managed to grab the bottle he was looking after and retreated his hand.  
The Doctor let go of Jamie. “This will be less painful for you if you can stand on your hands and knees, love.” The Doctor said and stroke Jamie’s side.  
Jamie changed his position hesitatingly. “Doc’tahr… I have nae buggered like this before.” He said, looking everywhere but at his Doctor. “Do not worry, Jamie. I had that figured. I will help you through. I will not do anything without telling you first.” The Doctor said, adored by the scot’s sudden shyness. Jamie smiled. He trusted the Doctor with his life, he could defiantly trust the man with this.  
The Doctor covered his fingers with a very generous amount of lube and took a hold of the Scotsman’s arse, spreading it. “This will probably feel weird…and cold. I am going to stretch you open with my fingers. Do you understand?” Jamie nodded and moaned. The Doctor pressed one finger to the Scotsman’s hole and pressed it inside. He immediately began searching for Jamie’s prostate while carefully stretching him open.  
He pulled it out again, and added a second one, to stretch him easier. He prodded them deep and curled them, looking after the bundle of nerves. He understood that he had found it when Jamie let out a breathy moan. “Do tha’gain!” he breathed heavily; and the Doctor obeyed and pressed against the prostate twice more before he began withdrawing his fingers.  
Jamie whined in protest as the digits exited him.  
“I am going to lube up my cock and then slowly penetrate you.” The Doctor said as he poured a large amount of lube in is hand. He slocked up his member before he leaned over the Scot and spread his arse-cheeks.  
“Are you ready, Jamie?” He asked. Jamie nodded furiously. “Please, Doc’tahr.” The brunette pleaded so wantingly that it took all of toe older man’s self-diciplin not to pound right into him right then and there.  
The Doctor guided his cock to Jamie’s enterance and pushed at the ring of muscle. Jamie’s breath hitched and the older alien stroke one hand calmingly over the younger’s back. “ease the tention Jamie, the more relaxed you are, the quicker it will begin to feel good for you.” The Doctor said in a calming tone. Jamie swallowed harshly before he began calming himself down by controlling inhalation and exhalation.  
The Doctor slowly pushed the head inside of Jamie. The scot could not understand that this would feel as good as the Doctor had said it would. But then again, he had thought that bleeding was a great cure for most problems before he had met the Doctor, so what did he know, maybe h-  
Jamie never managed to finish that scentence. All he felt was a bright-hot sensation of pure pleasure. The Doctor had managed to hit his prostate and Jamie was unable to keep in the cry of “Doc’tahr! Again!”  
Jamie felt the Doctor kiss his shoulders, retreating his hips, before slamming back inside if Jamie again, making him cry out in pleasure.  
The Doctor reached around Jamie and started pumping him in rhythm with his own thrusts.  
Jamie whimpered in intense pleasure before he came, basically screaming the Doctor’s prefeared name. The Doctor bit Jamie in the neck as he came inside the Scotsman.  
The older alien flipped himself to the side and pressed Jamie against himself as he stroke the brunette’s hair.  
Jamie buried his face in the Doctor’s curly chest-hair.  
“Ares.” The Doctor suddently said. Jamie looked up at him in confusion. The Doctor smiled down.  
“It’s my name.” he whispered.  
Jamie’s eyes widened as he understood. “Y name is Ares?” he said. The Doctor nodded. Jamie smiled and pulled himself to his elbows and kissed his Ares. “I think I love y.” He said. The Doctor looked deep into the man’s green eyes. “I love you too Jamie.” He said and embraced him.  
“ouch!” Jamie whimpered. The Doctor got a guilty look on his face as he looked over at where he had bit his lover.  
“I’m so sorry for biting you Jamie, it’s an old instinct… a kind of marking per say. Did ‘I hurt you?” he said. Jamie smiled. “It’s ok, actually…I kinda liked it…” He said, ears turning red with blush.  
“Do you…want to bite me too, you know… finish the ‘bonding’?” The Doctor asked nervously. Jamie looked up and nodded. “yeah.”  
The brunette rolled them over, so he sat on the Doctor. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of the elder’s neck. “Tell me if I’m doing something wrong, Ares.” He purred before he bit down, hard enough to break the skin a bit.  
He let go and licked the few droplets of blood that had leaked from the mark. “There?” he asked. The Doctor nodded and the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, unnamed JamieTwo shipper, your support is wery much appreciated, and it's nice to see that some people likes my writing and that I'm not doing this for nothing!  
> :3


End file.
